


Mile High Club

by LonelyAngel



Series: Smut/Kink oneshots [11]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Plane sex, Porn With Plot, Top!Tyler, bottom!josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: "Hey, Josh, ever joined the Mile High Club?" Tyler asks casually.Josh almost chokes on his sandwich. "W-what?" he stutters.





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this... a year ago I think? And I finally did it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Josh loves travelling. He really does, but he has to admit, flying isn't his favorite part about it. Simply, because it's boring as hell. Waiting in the line for the check-in, waiting until the plane takes off, waiting until they can leave the plane after the landing.

And all the people that recognize them. Josh doesn't mind taking pictures with fans but sometimes he's just tired and just wants to sleep. Sure, they don't have to fly economy anymore and first class is pretty amazing, still, they're all cramped in this little plane, thousands of miles above the ocean. Josh is glad that it doesn't scare him anymore. When they had their first tour in Australia, he almost had a heart attack when the plane took off, shaking in the wind and making so much _noise_.

But at least oversea flights are long enough to get a decent amount of sleep. Today, they're taking the plane from the US to Paris to wrap up the European leg of the tour. Josh has everything he needs for the flight ready in his backpack. Phone, headphones, potato chips. He is in a good mood until his manager tells him that something went wrong with the reservation and that they have to fly economy class.

Josh stares at him, mouth agape.

"We can't fly economy. We have a show to play in Paris. We need to rest." Tyler explains and furrows his brows. "I can't sleep in the economy class."

Michael shrugs. "I'm sorry, but that's the only possibility right now. The other flight leaves four hours later and we need the time to drive right to the hotel so you guys can sleep at least for a few hours."

"Who organized this tour? We arrive in the middle of the night and have to play a show the next day, that's almost impossible. What about the jetlag?" Tyler argues.

Michael smiles sympathetically. "We already discussed this, Tyler. I can't change it. I'm sure you'll be able to do it."

Josh is sure, if Tyler was Brendon, he would use every cuss word he knew. But Tyler isn't Brendon, so he just sighs and rubs his eyes.

"I'm sorry, guys. Not my fault." Michael apologizes and Tyler just mumbles that this is not a good day.

At least no one bothers them at the check-in. Brad and Michael are always around them, making sure no one annoys them, but it wouldn't be necessary. Nobody comes up to them and asks for a picture and Josh kinda wishes it wouldn't be that way, because he would rather deal with a bunch of fangirls that with the boredom he experiences while waiting for the boarding.

Tyler is on his phone, texting with his family and Josh decides to call his brother. Of course, Jordan's phone is turned off and Josh huffs in annoyance.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asks and looks up from his phone.

"Yeah." Josh mumbles.

After twenty minutes, Tyler gets up to use the restroom and Josh decides to buy himself something to eat. A sandwich, maybe. He tells Michael that he's going to be back soon and starts walking around the airport. He ends up buying a ham sandwich and a bottle of juice and decides to return to the others when he realizes that he doesn't know what the right gate is.

Josh panics, running through the big hall, looking desperately for someone he knows. There are so many people and he swallows. Josh stops and looks around helplessly. Finally, he sees Tyler waving from afar and he runs towards him, almost stumbling over a little kid. He apologizes to the mother who looks like she's ready to slap him and arrives at the right gate a few seconds later.

"Man, where have you been?" Tyler asks.

"I got lost." Josh pants. "Couldn't remember the right gate."

Tyler chuckles quietly. "Hurry up, the boarding has already started."

"Thank god you're here." Michael says when he sees Josh. "I thought I would have to go looking for you. Grab your things."

Josh gulps down the juice quickly and throws the empty bottle into the trash can.

They enter the plane a couple of minutes later and Brad takes the seat by the window, wanting to take a few pictures, Josh in the middle and Tyler takes the seat at the aisle. Michael sits right across the aisle and Josh is glad he's surrounded by the crew. He doesn't want to sit next to a stranger.

The planes takes off and Josh leans back, taking a deep breath. As soon as they reach the right altitude, he starts to relax. Josh grabs his sunglasses and the headphones from his backpack, plugging them into his phone.

He glances at Tyler. The singer looks around, observing what is happening around him. Josh knows that he gets bored easily on long flights and he knows after an hour or so, he'll start pacing around the tiny space between the seats in the plane. Eventually, Tyler will try to sleep but will jolt awake as soon as the wind increases and affects the steady flight of the plane.

Josh decides to enjoy the one hour of peace he has and starts to listen to Death cab for Cutie. He closes his eyes as the plane leaves New York behind.

He only opens an eye when Tyler accidentally pokes him with his elbow. With a sigh, the drummer closes his eyes again. He is glad he didn't forget his headphones. He did forget them once and Tyler kept singing Drake lyrics to him the entire flight long. He wouldn't make the same mistake again.

Two hours later, he wakes up and yawns. When he turns his head, he sees that Tyler's seat is empty. He looks around, but can't spot the singer.

Josh unbuckles himself, stands up and stretches his arms.

Brad smiles at him. "Slept well?"

"Yeah. Where's Tyler?" Josh asks.

Brad points at the singer who walks towards them.

"Where have you been?" Josh asks him.

His boyfriend sits down and runs his hand through his hair. "Restroom." he says.

Josh nods and then decides to watch a movie.

Tyler sits next to him, chin resting in his palm and a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Wanna watch a movie with me?" Josh asks. "We could share headphones."

Tyler shrugs. "Yeah, okay."

Josh scrolls through the different movies. "What about Star Wars: the return of the Jedi?" he asks.

Tyler shakes his head. "No, I've already seen it, like, a hundred times." After a few minutes, they decide to watch Spiderman: Homecoming. For two hours they sit there watching the movie although Josh notices that Tyler isn't paying attention. Brad falls asleep next to him and snores into his ear.

After the movie, Tyler scrolls through his phone while Josh orders a sandwich and some juice. The singer kicks his legs, a sign that he is bored. A few minutes later, he stands up and goes to the restroom.

Tyler returns a few minutes later, looking oddly satisfied. Josh furrows his brows at the slight smile on Tyler's lips, but doesn't ask him what he's thinking about.

Tyler sits down and watches something on his phone. The stewardess finally returns with the sandwich and the juice Josh ordered twenty minutes ago.

After half an hour or so of watching and scrolling through his phone, Tyler nods to himself and turns to Josh.

"Hey, Josh, ever joined the Mile High Club?" he asks casually.

Josh almost chokes on his sandwich. "W-what?" he stutters.

Tyler cocks an eyebrow. "Do you know what the Mile High Club is?" he asks.

Josh coughs and clears his throat. "Of course I do." he answers finally.

"So." Tyler runs a hand through his hair, twisting a strand around his finger. "Did you ever have sex in a plane?"

Josh flinches and blushes. "No." he says quietly.

Tyler bites his lip and smirks at him. "Do you want to try?"

Josh stares at him. "What? Are you crazy?"

"Why?" Tyler shrugs. "I don't think there's a problem."

Josh turns his head and looks around to see if anybody is listening. Fortunately, everybody around them seems busy with sleeping or listening to music and Brad is still fast asleep.

"Well, I think the problem is that we're in a plane with hundreds of people." he whisper-shouts.

"Well, that's the point." Tyler says.

Josh takes a deep breath. "We're not going to have sex in public."

Tyler shrugs. "If you don't want to… it's better than being bored to death."

"No." Josh responds and puts his headphones in.

Two minutes later he rips his headphones out again. "How do you even want to do it? We can't have sex on the seats, that would be pretty obvious and I'm sure Brad doesn't want to hear it anyway."

Tyler smirks. "In the restroom, of course."

"What if we get caught?" Josh asks worried.

"Well, that's the exciting part." Tyler grins. "What do you think?"

Josh blushes when he thinks about Tyler fucking him in the restroom of the plane. "Sounds good."

"It's going to be amazing." Tyler whispers into his ear. "Let's wait a little bit more until more people are asleep."

The next hour feels like an eternity to Josh. He is nervous, his heart starts racing as soon as he thinks about it. His palms are sweaty and the fact that Tyler placed a blanket over their laps and started to trace his hand up and down Josh's thighs, dangerously close to his crotch makes Josh shiver. He bites his tongue when Tyler thumb rubs over Josh's dick, only the fabric of his pants separating his hand from his cock.

Tyler smirks and whispers into Josh's ear that he's going to fuck him so good later. Finally, Tyler stands up, winking at Josh and walking to the restroom. Josh waits a minute before he stands up to follow Tyler. He's glad that Brad is still asleep and that Michael is on his phone so he doesn't notice that the entire band has suddenly disappeared.

Josh reaches the restroom and stops. He looks around, but nobody's watching him. He takes a deep breath and finally knocks softly at the door.

A few seconds later, he's being pulled inside and pushed against the wall. Tyler locks the door and crashes their mouths together. Josh kisses back hungrily. Tyler runs his hands over Josh's arms and squeezes his biceps.

"Oh god, I want you so much." Tyler breathes and runs his hand through Josh's hair, pulling it slightly. Josh moans quietly and presses himself closer to Tyler. Tyler grabs the hem of Josh's shirt and pulls it over his head. Josh's hard-on is rubbing over Tyler thighs and the singer smiles, grabbing his shoulders and turning him around. Josh grabs the sink to hold himself up while Tyler yanks his pants down.

"We don't have much time, baby." he says and Tyler's raspy, lust-filled voice sends chills down Josh's spine. He pulls his own shirt over his head and drops it.

Tyler pinches his cheeks, turning the pale skin red. He grinds against Josh's ass a few times before he spits in his hands and circles his finger around Josh's entrance. Josh moans when Tyler slips his finger in and curls it.

"More." Josh says and Tyler adds another finger to stretch him. Josh feels saliva dripping from his ass and it feels good. Tyler pumps his fingers in and out, adding another and pressing sloppy kisses on his neck. Josh fucks himself on Tyler fingers, moaning when Tyler brushes his prostate.

"Hurry up." Josh spits out. "I need it."

Tyler withdraws his fingers and unbuckles his belt, zipping the fly open. He pulls his dick out, giving himself a few strokes. "Ready?" he asks and pushes in when Josh nods.

The drummer groans when he feels Tyler inside of him. Tyler pushes in deeper until he bottoms out.

"What are you waiting for? Move." Josh is trembling, pain and pleasure running through his body.

"Be patient, baby." Tyler chuckles, but he starts to move, speeding up his thrusts.

For a split second, Josh thinks somebody is about to open the door and he flinches, excitement making him more cautious. Tyler grabs his waist and pulls him closer. It's cramped inside the restroom but somehow he manages to move more and soon Josh is moaning and sweating.

"Sshh." Tyler shushes him when Josh lets out a high-pitched moan. "We need to be… quiet." he groans and slams back in.

Josh grips the sink to hold himself up, the steady rhythm pushing him against it. Tyler grabs his shoulder with one hand, digging his nails into his skin.

"Fuck, Josh." he pants and reaches down to grab Josh's dick. Josh pushes his hips forward when Tyler's fingers wrap around his cock, starting to stroke it. Tyler slows his thrusts down, being busy with fucking Josh and getting him off at the same time.

Tyler runs his thumb over the tip, smearing the pre-cum all over his dick and Josh's feels the familiar heat in his stomach. Tyler bites down on his shoulder and Josh comes all over Tyler's hand. His knees get weak and he grabs onto the sink not to slip. He groans out Tyler's name and doesn't care if he's too loud.

Tyler keeps thrusting into him. Josh knows he's close by the way he is groaning and he's right, seconds later, Tyler comes inside of him, breathing heavily and grabbing Josh's waist roughly. "Josh." Tyler pants and drops his head on Josh's back.

Josh blinks and tries to catch his breath. Tyler pulls out and Josh can see in the mirror that Tyler looks absolutely wrecked. His hair sticks to his sweaty forehead, his face is flushed and he's still breathing heavily. Josh is sure he looks the same.

He turns around and kisses Tyler. The singer cups his cheek and pulls him closer, but he has to withdraw to take a deep breath.

"We should… probably go back to our seat…" he says and his voice sounds like sex and it almost turns Josh on again.

"Yeah, you're right." Josh agrees and tucks his dick back in, closing the button of his pants. Tyler does the same. They grab their shirts and get dressed again. Tyler wipes the cum away that landed on the floor. He looks into the mirror and sighs.

"Man, we look like two guys who had sex in the restroom of a plane."

"Amazing sex." Josh says and smiles.

Tyler grins. "I told ya. Plane sex is awesome. You can go first."

Josh opens the door and runs his hand through his messy hair in an attempt to look normal. He can still feel the sweat dripping down his back and he couldn't care less. They had sex in public – so what?

Josh is almost sure that people stare at him when he walks back to his seat but in reality, no one cares. No one except Michael and Brad who are staring at him wide-eyed when he returns. "Where's Tyler?" Michael asks.

Josh shrugs and sits down, taking a deep breath.

"What happened to you? Why are you so sweaty?"

Michael shuts up as soon as he sees Tyler walking to his seat, equally sweaty.

"Oh no, you did not…" Michael looks at them in horror.

Tyler grins.

"I'm not using this restroom again." Michael mumbles and Brad shakes his head slowly.

"At least you decided not to do it right next to me." he mutters.

Tyler places a hand on Josh's neck and pulls him in for a kiss. "I wouldn't mind to do that again." he whispers.

Josh smiles. "Me neither."

They simply ignore their friends groaning next to them.

 


End file.
